


Every time

by NaGaKi108



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and in a sappy mood, im sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Just fluff, and Cascada, because of Reasons.What are those reasons? I'm sad, and when I'm sad i get sappy





	Every time

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all think of the fast version of Everytime we touch but, please, for the love of fluff, think of the slow piano version

Roman was hyper, he had enough energy to jump around. He wasn’t sure what caused it, but a reminder of the past night –Patton smiling at him, tears in both their eyes, love declarations spilling from their lips, his now fiancé kissing him- told him that he might be hyper in love

He made a face at that, he was Romance sure but even for him that was a little too much.

With a bounce in his step, he went to the Common Room and the kitchen, where his Heart was preparing breakfast for everyone.

An idea crossed his mind and he grabbed his phone, enjoying the way Patton looked in the sunlight that came from the window. His fiancé was so cute that sometimes Roman felt like screaming at the top of his lungs for the world to know.

After taking the picture of Patton smiling while cooking Roman grabbed his phone again and opened Youtube, he was looking for a specific song to dance with his fiancé. With a silent chuckle, he pressed play and grabbed Patton’s waist, turning him around and kissing him

“Good morning Love”

“Morning dearest!”

The chorus of the song started, Cascada softly playing in the distance, so Roman started dancing with the man he loved and whispering the lyrics while looking him in the eyes

“Can you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last” he planted a soft kiss to Patton’s temple and smiled

“I need you by my side” Sang the bespectacled man, a bright smile on his face and an adorable blush on his face

And Roman felt like he would die of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr, i guess  
[Analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com]


End file.
